minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
References
Easter Eggs are references hidden in Minecraft: Story Mode to things in popular culture. Easter Egg List Episode One * There is a Mojang banner hidden at EnderCon near the Gabriel keynote stand. * Endercon is an in-game homage to Minecon, a real-life annual Minecraft convention. * Flying past the Ghast in a Minecart is a reference to the Movie 'ET' when there's a scene where they fly past the moon. * If Jesse chooses to dance when at the DJ's Booth, he/she does the Graybush dance. Episode Two * If Jesse visits Boom Town, Axel has an arrow in his left knee, and Jesse has the chance to be hit with an arrow in the knee as well. This is a reference to a quote "I used to be adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." by a guard in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Magnus mentions that "Dropping the F-Bomb could destroy anything". This is a reference to a semi-inappropriate joke. Episodes Three to Five * In the credits of Episodes 3, 4, and 5, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Four * In Ivor's secret laboratory, there is a book titled "How to Train your Slime". This is a refrence to "How to Train your Dragon". Episode Five * In the temple, Petra says "Cave spiders, why did it have to be cave spiders?" This a reference to one of Indiana Jones' famous quotes "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" * If Jesse drinks a Potion of Swiftness, he will say, "Gotta go fast", which refers to the Sonic X Theme Song. * When Reginauld is attacked by a Creeper, he says "What the-" then it explodes. This may be a reference to "What the f-" and then an explosion. Episode Six *DanTDM's hair color continues to change throughout the Episode, a reference to Dan dyeing his hair in real life. *When Stampy Cat runs off near the end of the episode, he says "Byeeeeeee!", a reference to how Stampy ends his videos. * When Jesse falls on a bat in the beginning, it is a reference to Stacy Plays's disliking to bats in Minecraft. * Jesse's quote "Executive Maneuver 66" refers to the Clone Troopers in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith that are given the order "Execute Order 66". * The Tri-Block is a parody of the Tri-Wizard tournament from Harry Potter. Episode Seven * There are several quotes from Star Wars, including "You're our only hope" and "Never tell me the odds". *In Harper's lab there are robots called Harry and Ron, refers to character in the Harry Potter Series: Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. *Harper says "Make this world great again!" This is a reference to Donald Duck saying "Make America Great Again!" Gallery Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel with an arrow in his knee, refering to the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. ET.jpg|Jesse and Reuben flying past a Ghast which refers to the movie ET. CjRj5WcUoAA0tvf-1-.jpg|One of Dan's multiple hair colors. Category:Game Mechanics